Under The Mistletoe
by splashfire99
Summary: Yet another misunderstanding caused by yet another interfering girl has occurred between Nile and his girlfriend Kairi:but this time on Christmas Eve! With the Christmas party at Kairi's house the next day, can Nile(with Kyoya's help) find a way to fix things up with her? NilexKairi(OC)Songfic!


**Under The Mistletoe**

**Splashfire99: **Okay, I know some people nowadays don't like Justin Bieber, but this was the only song I knew that could fit here. Plus, I don't really like him myself, but this song was pretty nice to listen to.

"Kairi, I can explain!" Nile yelled, running after her. "It's not what it looks like!" "It is!" Kairi yelled back, running ahead and covering her tear-stained face. "She was flirting with you and you…" She choked back sobs. "...You were flirting back!" "Kairi…" Nile started to say. "Leave me alone!" Kairi ran off, crying. Nile slowed to a stop, watching her leave. He sighed. _Kairi…_ Just then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and found himself staring into that face that he detested so much. "Finally." Saika smirked at the figure of Kairi disappearing into the distance. "Now that she's out of the picture, you're mine." Nile's face grew red with anger and angrily smacked her hand off his shoulder. "You SLUT! You're not my girlfriend! I love Kairi, and you'll never stop me!" Before Saika could respond, Nile had already darted off. He ran, not stopping to look behind in case she chased after him. She lived a few blocks away, anyway. After reaching his house, Nile slammed the door shut behind him and sank into his chair, sighing. What a mess. And it was Christmas Eve! How could he explain this to Kairi and make up with her now? It was supposed to be the perfect Christmas for the both of them because they had been a couple for almost a year now, but that stupid excuse for a neighbor, Saika, had ruined everything!

***Flashback***

"Hey, Nile." Saika flashed him a smile. "Oh, hey, Saika. What are you doing here?" Nile mumbled, letting her in through the door. "Oh, nothing much, just checking to see how my neighbor is doing…" She said. Nile stared at her, confused. "Okayyy…" As Nile turned to look at a photo of him and Kairi on the wall, Saika asked him, "So, how's it going with that girlfriend of yours, eh? That lilac haired girl? What was her name again?" "Oh, Kairi? We're doing fine." Nile replied. Saika smiled. It was a nice smile. But not really friendly. "Oh, she's perfect, isn't she? She's smart, skillful, PRETTY…" "Yeah. She's the best person I've ever known." Suddenly, Saika's expression changed. She grabbed Nile's shoulders and pushed him to the wall. "But I'm prettier." The brown haired girl added with a smirk. Nile gasped, his eyes wide. Oh, crap. He should've known that she wasn't flirting with him like she usually did. It was a trick! "Saika…" Saika leaned in to kiss him. But Nile ducked out from her grasp before she could do so. "WHAT DO YA THINK YOU'RE DOING?" He shouted, quickly backing up onto the couch. Big mistake. That prissy girl was on top of him in a heartbeat. "LET…ME…GO!" Nile was trying to get up, but apparently, her grip was too strong. Obviously, she really wanted things her way. "Not until I get what I want." Saika said with an evil grin. Nile shut his eyes in horror as she bent down, wishing for a miracle to happen. But no, things got worse. When Saika was just seconds away from a kiss, they heard Kairi's shocked voice. "Nile?" Now, did Saika allow Nile to sit up. "Kairi?" Saika smirked at Kairi, who stared at her icily. "What-? Who's-"Kairi looked at Nile, hurt, before she spun round and ran off. "Kairi, I can explain!" Nile yelled, running after her.

***End Of Flashback***

Nile wanted to slap himself for falling into Saika's trap like that. He should've slammed the door in her face instead. Just then, the doorbell rang. Nile ran to answer it, peeping through the eyehole to make sure it wasn't Saika. Luckily, it wasn't. Nile heaved a sigh of relief and opened the door. "Hey, Nile." Kyoya said. "Oh, hey, Kyoya." Nile mumbled. Kyoya very quickly noticed that Nile wasn't his usual self. "What's the matter? Christmas cold?" "Oh, so she hasn't told you yet?" "Who?" Kyoya stared at him blankly. If something happened between him and Kairi, Kyoya would be the first to take action. He WAS Kairi's cousin, after all. Nile sighed. "I'll tell you everything."

They sat on the couch, and Nile poured out the whole story to him, emphasizing on how stupid he felt for letting Saika into his house, and about how slutty that girl was. "So she thinks that you…" Kyoya said. Nile nodded sadly. "Yep." Kyoya shrugged. "Well, Nile, what do you think you should do?" Nile folded his arms. "That's the problem! What if she doesn't trust me anymore?" He complained. Kyoya groaned. Of course. Before this incident there had been the Sasha incident, and the incident with Kairi's ex cheating on her that long time ago. Kairi couldn't be blamed for being sensitive. There were a lot of girls waiting to take a shot at Nile, and Kairi also had a few admirers due to her popularity as a good female blader. These people had been causing trouble between the two. "Maybe you should apologize to her tomorrow at the Christmas party. Give her some time to calm down." "Okay." Nile muttered nervously. "Thanks, Kyoya." Kyoya got up. "I need to go now, Hikaru's waiting. See ya, Nile, and good luck." "See ya." Nile watched as his former teammate vanished out the door. _Kyoya has a point. I need to get a Christmas gift for her, but…what should I get? I don't think saying sorry would be enough for her._ He walked over and turned on the radio. It was playing a Christmas pop song. Nile listened to the lyrics thoughtfully. He then walked to the window and peered down. Down on the streets, Nile spotted a florist shop. _Hey, I think I have an idea!_

***The Next Day***

Kairi sat on her couch, looking at the Christmas tree. Her friends chatted, ate and did other stuff as a CD played on the radio.

_Aye, it's the most beautiful time of the year, Lights fill the streets_

_Spreading so much cheer_

_I should be playing in the winter snow_

_But Ima be under the mistletoe_

There were lots of presents under the huge tree. There were some with her name of it, but none of them were from Nile. Kairi sighed. _Wow, Nile really is a mysterious Egyptian. I don't even know if he really loves me!_

I don't wanna miss out on the holiday

_But I can't stop staring at your face_

_I should be playing in the winter snow_

_But Ima be under the mistletoe_

She looked round. All her friends were here. Gingka and Madoka were singing Christmas Carols, Masamune was sucking candy canes with Carol Mark, Yu, Kenta, Celine and Candice were decorating a gingerbread house. Tsubasa and Sakura were talking to Hyoma, K.C and Miku; Benkei was walloping all the log cake, and Demure and Kyoya were trying in vain to stop him. Her best friends Hikaru and Meiko were watching him awkwardly, while Toby, Zeo, Riko and Miya, Masamune's buddies from USA, were sitting near the tree trying to pick out their presents. But still no sign of Nile.  
_  
With you shawty with you_

_With you shawty with you_

_With you under the mistletoe yeah_

Just then, the hour hand on the clock reached seven. "Yes! Time to open our presents!" Gingka shrieked like an excited kid. All at once, the teens rushed toward the pile of gifts under the tree, except for Kyoya and Hikaru, who hung back waiting for the crowd to disperse so that they could open their presents in peace. Kairi had simply separated her presents from the others. She had a lot of presents, and so decided to look over them after unwrapping them. A blue friendship bracelet from Hikaru, extra bey parts for Thermal Dolphin from Madoka, a book of Beyblade tips from Miku, a set of blue headphones from Miku, a personalized notebook from Kyoya, and a slightly embarrassing dolphin plushy from the four kids. Kairi heaped all the things into her bedroom, before returning to the living room where everyone else was frantically tearing off the wrappers still. There were a few presents in particular that were still under the tree, untouched. They were Nile's. Kairi shook her head sadly. _Isn't he ever going to turn up?_

_Everyone's gathering around the fire_

_Chestnuts roasting like a hot July _

_I should be chilling' with my folks I know_

_But Ima be under the mistletoe_

Meanwhile, Benkei continued to gobble up the log cake. "Hey, save some for me!" Demure yelled. "B-B-B-BULL! This is the yummiest log cake I have ever tasted!" Hollered Benkei, ignoring everything else except for the word 'EAT' flashing in his mind, shoving piece after piece into his giant mouth. Kyoya caught Hikaru's eye, and she sighed. Kyoya shrugged and went into the kitchen. It was dark and empty, so no one else knew that a brown and orange haired teen was hiding in the kitchen storeroom. Kyoya walked over and opened the storeroom door slightly. "Nile, you've been hiding here ever since you arrived. Don't you want to tell Kairi the truth?" Nile shrugged. "I want to, but what if she doesn't believe me?" He said apprehensively. Kyoya peeked at Kairi for a moment, before turning back to Nile. "Besides, she seems more sad than angry." He pointed out. Nile folded his arms, unconvinced. "Is she sad cause I'm not there, or because she thinks I cheated on her?" He snapped back.

_Word on the streets Santa's coming tonight_

_Reindeer flying thru the sky so high_

_I should be making a list I know _

_But Ima be under the mistletoe_

Kyoya gave him a light shove. "Fine, I'll give you a head start. Give me the present." Nile hesitantly gave Kyoya Kairi's gift, and closed the storeroom door. I had been confident to do this, but I'm not sure if this will work. Let's hope so. Besides, that was only the first part of the actual present for her. He looked at the little object in his hand. He could only give the second one if the first one worked.  
_  
With you shawty with you_

_With you shawty with you_

_With you under the mistletoe yeah_

Nile opened the door and peered out of the kitchen. Kyoya was approaching Kairi.

"Hey, cousin." Kyoya said. Kairi looked up from the couch. "Huh? Hi, Kyoya." She spotted one of Kyoya's hands hidden behind his back. "What is that?" She asked suspiciously. Kyoya shrugged "Nile asked me to give this to you." "Wait, Nile? Is he here?" Kairi looked around, her eyes brightening. "He is. He's just a little shy today, that's all." Kyoya replied. Kyoya held out Nile's gift. Kairi's jaw hit the ground. It was a fresh rose. A BLUE rose. Her favourite flower. "Cousin, could you tell Nile to get over here?" Kyoya stared at her, before nodding. "Okay." He walked off. Kairi looked down at the rose in her hand. Her mind flashed back to what had happened the day before. _You know, maybe I was overreacting a bit…_ Even so, she still felt some resentment towards her boyfriend. _But it seemed so real! Is Nile trying to say sorry, or is this all just a lie?  
_  
_With you shawty with you_

_With you shawty with you_

_With you under the mistletoe_

A while later, Kyoya came back. "Nile wants you to meet him in the kitchen." He said.

"He's not coming out?"

"Nope."

"Uh, okay. Fine." Kairi got up. Her heart was beating fast. _Why am I feeling so nervous?  
_  
_Hey love_

_The Wise Men followed a star _

_The way I followed my heart_

_And it led me to a miracle  
_

_Aye love_

_Don't you buy me nothing_

_'Cause I am feeling one thing _

_Your lips on my lips_

_That's a Merry Merry Christmas_

Kairi stepped into the kitchen, away from all the excited shouts and squeals in the dining and living room. "Hello?" She called out. No answer. _Maybe Kyoya was lying…_She thought in disappointment. She turned to leave. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her wrist. "What the- Hey!" The hand pulled her into the storeroom. The door shut behind her, and she was engulfed into total darkness yet again. "Who-What-"Kairi stuttered. She felt a finger on her lips. "Shhhh, Kairi, it's me." Kairi stared blankly into the darkness. "Nile?" She couldn't see him, but she could hear his voice and feel him put his arms around her waist. "I'm here." Nile's voice said again. Kairi twisted her head round. "Nile, I can't see you. Could you at least turn on the light?"

"Okay." A dark hand reached out behind her and flipped the switch. As soon as the light came on, the two realised that they were standing very close. VERY close. As in, nose to nose. Nile jerked his head away, shocked, but still keeping his arms at their original place. "Whoops. Sorry. You got my gift?" "Uh, yes." Kairi held up the blue rose. It was kind of small compared to the other gifts she had, but somehow had more meaning to it. "Thanks." Nile shook his head. "Don't thank me yet, Kairi. That was only the first half of my present." "Huh?" Nile's heart started thumping wildly when he saw the confusion in Kairi's ocean blue eyes. "I asked Kyoya to get you here so I could give you the second half of my present." He explained, smiling. _Second half?_ Kairi felt doubtful. The image of Saika all over Nile popped back into her mind again, but she pushed it away resolutely. _I'll just let him give it to me first, and then I'll think._ "Close your eyes." Nile ordered. Kairi blinked. "What?" "Just, close them." The Egyptian repeated sternly. The scar-faced lilac head hesitated, before complying and obediently closing her eyes. She felt one of Nile's hands leave her waist, and some shuffling noises, before Nile's voice came again. "Okay, open them." She opened her eyes to see Nile smiling at her, holding something over their heads. Some kind of tiny, green, leafy plant with small white flowers. Okay, weird. Why would Nile want to hang some kind of little plant over their heads?

_It's the most beautiful time of the year _

_Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer _

_I should be playing in the winter snow_

_But Ima be under the mistletoe_

_I don't wanna miss out on the holiday_

_But I can't stop staring at your face_

_I should be playing in the winter snow_

_But Ima be under the mistletoe_

_With you shawty with you_

_With you shawty with you_

_With you under the mistletoe_

_Again with you shawty with you _

_With you shawty with you_

_With you under the mistletoe yeah_

"Nile, wha-"Kairi was about to ask Nile what that was, when it hit her. Those white flowers…this plant was a mistletoe! Looking at the smile on her lover's face, she knew what he was going to do. Nile tied the mistletoe to a string that had been pre-tied to the light bulb already, and gently wrapped both arms around Kairi's waist and pulled her closer. "Kairi…I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I should've known that Saika was up to something when she came to 'check how I was doing'-" "No, I'm sorry." Kairi interrupted, looking at Nile apologetically. "I shouldn't have reacted like that. If I just talked things out with you, then maybe things would have been better." "It's okay." Nile answered, smiling gently at her and making her heart melt like a frozen ice block in a hot pan. "But anyway…if you know what that is," He said, looking up at the mistletoe. "You should know what my second gift is." Kairi shook her head and smiled. "Oh, of course I do." She wrapped her hands around Nile's neck as he gently bent his head forward and pressed his forehead to hers, staring into each other's eyes: Leafy green to ocean blue.

_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe_

_Show me baby that you love me so_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

"Kairi, I love you." Nile whispered, leaning in closer. "I love you too." Kairi whispered back breathlessly, seconds before his lips gently touched hers.

_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe_

_Show me baby that you love me so_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

Nile and Kairi pulled each other closer, locked in their dreamy, beautiful kiss. Their Christmas had been saved, after all.

***A few days later***

Mrs. Tanaka was just sweeping the floor when she heard a knock at the door. Upon opening it, she recognized a neighbor, Nile's girlfriend, Kairi. "Hello, dear!" She greeted the teenager. "Hey, Mrs. Tanaka." Kairi answered, walking past her and straight to her daughter's room. Mrs. Tanaka sighed. What had her daughter done this time? Kairi kicked the door open, only to be greeted by a painfully pink room, with a dresser and a wardrobe exploding with clothes next to the bed. In front of the dresser sat Saika Tanaka, currently in the middle of applying lipstick. The brown haired teen looked up at Kairi innocently and smirked a mean popular girl smirk. "Oh, hey Kairi, what's the matter?" Kairi stormed towards her without a word and kicked her in the face. Saika gasped and almost fell backwards into the mirror. Kairi put her leg back down with a pleased look on her face before exiting the room. It hadn't been a hard kick, but it had ruined some of Saika's precious make up. "MY LIPSTICK AND EYELINER!" Saika wailed, staring in horror at her 'ruined' face in the mirror. Kairi walked out of the house, saying a quick goodbye to Mrs. Tanaka. "SHE RUINED MY MAKEUUUUUP!" Mrs. Tanaka heard her daughter wail from her bedroom. Mrs. Tanaka paid no attention to Saika and doggedly went on to cook lunch. As far as she had learned, her daughter deserved it.

**Splashfire99:** So that was my Christmas story. I hope you enjoyed it, and MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
